Una mexicana en Hogwarts
by Okashi Asakura
Summary: una chika mexicana entra en un mundo ingles de maga , conociendo a dos chikos muy distintos, El sexy sirius o elserio severus porfa dejen rewius
1. El viaje en tren

Una Mexicana en Hogwarts  
  
El viaje en tren  
  
Era el primero de septiembre y Berenice Magri, una chica mexicana de estatura normal, pelo negro hasta ello hombro, piel algo morena y ojos grises (o sea yo) estaba tratando de poner su baúl en el tren. No sabia que podía ser tan pesado, una desventaja de ser estudiante de intercambio es que uno tiene que ir solo a tomar el tren, estaba en la pelea cuando un chico no mucho mas alto de ojos azules piel algo mas quemada que la de Bere y el pelo igual de negro se le acerco para hablarle.  
  
- ¿ Necesitas ayuda? - Le pregunta gentilmente  
  
- No gracias - le responde Bere haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo y guardando su baúl  
  
- ¿Vos no sos de acá, no? - le pregunta al notar su acento  
  
- No me llamo Berenice y soy de Mexicio,Norteamerica- Mientras le extiende la mano  
  
- Sirius Black - tomando su mano  
  
- Bueno creo que nos veremos por ahí - Dice Bere y se va dejando a un atontado Sirius.  
  
Pocos segundos después aparecen otros cuatro chicos uno de anteojos redondos, pelo negro todo enredado y ojos marrones, uno bajito rubio claro, ojos azule y un ultimo pero no menos importante uno de pelo castaño ojos marrones claro casi tan alto como Sirius o el chico de anteojos  
  
- Hola Sirius ¿Qué miras? - pero nadie le responde - Sirius....SIRIUS - le grita logrando que saliera del trance  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - Pregunta enojado con su amigo  
  
- es que te quedaste como una estatua mirando para adelante - Le responde calmadamente el chico de pelo castaño  
  
- Remus tiene razón ¿Qué mirabas? - le pregunta el chico bajito  
  
- Mejor subamos al tren - dice Sirius ya molesto  
  
- ¿No le vas a decir a tu mejor amigo James lo que estabas mirando - El chico con anteojos simulando estar ofendido?.  
  
- No - Y se suben.  
  
Mientras tanto Bere ya estaba sentada en un compartimiento, cuando un chico algo mas Alto que Sirius con el pelo negro, algo grasiento, ojos negros pero aun así notan fríos se sienta en la otra punta ignorándola completamente. Bere decile que lo mejor es hacer lo mismo y mirar el paisaje, ya que ella no recordaba haber viajado en tren antes.  
  
- ¿Interesante el paisaje? - le pregunta con una vos algo fría y viéndole por primera vez que dando sorprendido por su belleza.  
  
- Algo - le responde Bere tratando de imitar su tono  
  
- Tenes acento  
  
- Gracias por notarlo es por que soyMexicana, me llamo Berenice - Sintiéndose algo incomoda  
  
- Severus Snape ¿Por qué no estas yendo a un colegio en tu país?  
  
- No me digas que tenes una fobia por los extranjeros  
  
- No - Algo ofendido y no le vuelve a hablar.  
  
Así se quedan hasta que un chico con el mismo color de ojos que Bere entra y se siente cerca de Severus  
  
- Veo que una chica oso acercarte a vos Severus - Le dijo el recién llegado a lo que no le gusto ni a Severu ni a Bere  
  
- Ella es Bere es una estudiante de intercambio - Le dice aun sabiendo que al otro chico esto le importaba poco y nada - Bere en es Lucius - Le presenta a Bere  
  
- Hola - Es todo lo que a Bere se le ocurre decir pero ese choco no le estaba gustando.  
  
- ¿ Jugas al Quidditch? - Le pregunta Lucius como para empezar una conversación dado que Severus estaba leyendo un libro  
  
- Si, de Chaser  
  
- Yo debo de ser uno de los mejores seekers - hinchado de orgullo  
  
- Te felicito - Era la forma de Bere para decir `que me importa´ pero Lucius no entiende la indirecta  
  
ya harta de Lucius se para y dice.  
  
- Creo que debería ir a cambiarme, nos vemos después - y se va a Cambiar.  
  
A los pocos minutos el tren Llega a la estación y Bere se baja muy entusiasmada por empezar su primer en Hogwarts. 


	2. la seleccion y el primer dia

Una Argentina en Hogwarts  
  
La selección y el primer día  
  
Después de bajar Bere vio a un gigante que llamaba a los de primer año para que fueran a unos botes, otra cosa que Bere no había hecho hace años. Por suerte le toco con Sirius y algunos de los chicos que ella todavía no conocía pero le parecían simpáticos.  
  
- Hola Sirius - Le saludo sorprendiéndolo, no es que no la hubiese notado es que no sabia que decirle y había estado hablando con sus amigos quines no la habían notado.  
  
- Hola Bere - le respondió y los otros chicos le miraron interesados  
  
- ¿Vos sos la chica de Mexico de la que Sirius hablaba? - le pregunto James en forma de chiste pero Bere no le respondió  
  
- Perdónale a James él puede hacer las preguntas mas taradas si uno le deja, me llamo Remus - le dice en un tono caballeroso y de no ser porque esa era su forma común de hablar Sirius se hubiese puesto celoso.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - le pregunta el chico bajito  
  
- Magri  
  
- ¿De donde es? - Pregunta Remus  
  
- De Italia  
  
Y justo entonces llega el vote al colegio donde reciben el discurso y van a ser seleccionados, todos estaban nerviosos menos Severus y Lucius que parecian estar seguro de la casa en la que iban a ir.  
  
El grupo entro en el comedor y escucharo a Mcgagall como les llamaba por sus nombres. (Solo voy a poner los que me importen)  
  
- Sirius Black  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
- Berenice Magri - Fue nerviosamente, se sentó y escucho como una vocecita le hablaba.  
  
- Gran inteligencia, pero no para ir a Ravenclaw, tambien hay ganas de probar que puede superarse si que sea  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Y se fue feliz a sentar, aunque no le gusto la cara que tenía Sirius que parecía desanletado  
  
- Remus Lupin  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
- Malfoy Lucius  
  
SYTHERIN  
  
- Pettigrew Peter  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Mientras la selección seguia, Bere miraba pensativa a la mesa de Gryffindor pensando si Sirius podria tener algun tipo de fobia contra los Slytherins.  
  
- ¿Algo interesante en la mesa de Gryffindor? - Le pregunta Lucius mientrs Severus era elegido en Slytherin y se sentaba del otro lado de Bere .  
  
- Solo veía a Sirius que perece decepcionado de que yo sea una Slytherin - Le respondio Bere que después supo que habia metido la pata al ver como la veian.  
  
- ¿No em digas que esta en la base de los primero nombre con él? - pregunta Lucius y Severus le mira interesado.  
  
- Supongo que ese fue mi primer choque cultural por suerte no le di un beso en la mejilla la segunda vez que le salude - dice ella consiguiendo que otra vez le miraran con cara de que "acaba de decir"  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - Saltan los dos juntos  
  
- Es la forma en que se saluda a los conocidos en mi país  
  
Después ya no hablan mas que de Quidditch, las clases, los profesores y de cómo se debe tratar a las otras casas, por que Bere de eso no sabia nada. Asi paso la comida, des´pues todos (menos Bere y Severus) cantaron el himno del coleguio y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente se desperto gracias a su reloj, se areglo y bajo al salon común donde esteba Severus esperándole.  
  
- Hola Severus - le saluda mientras le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
- No hagas eso - Le dice un poco rojo  
  
- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que así se saluda a los amigos en mi país - Harta de explicar y disfrutando la cara que Severus habia puesto.  
  
Ya en la mesa todos tenian cara de emocionados, pero nadie en esa mesa le ganaba a Bere .  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada, Bere ? - Le pregunta Lucius atrayendo la atención de Severus  
  
- Es mi primera clase en un colegio ingles y según lei transfiguraciones es interesante.  
  
- Después de eso tenemos pociones con Gryffindor - le dice Severus para ver como reaccinaba al saber que veria de nuevo a Sirius y para se decepción Bere parecia emocionada.  
  
La Primera clase, transfiguraciones fue interesante, menos difícil de lo que ella creia (teniendo en cuenta que ella creia que iba a ser la peor) se sento atrás de todo con Severus al que tuvo que ayudar por que ese parecia ser su punto debil. Después mientras iban a pociones  
  
- Ahora el emocionado pareces ser vos - Le dice Bere a Severus pero este no le responde.  
  
- "Debe creer que soy una tarada"  
  
- "¡Que linda es, aunque actua como una de esos tarados de Gryffindor" - Piensa Severus  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la clase se encuentran con los de Gryffindor ya esperando.  
  
- Hola - Dice Bere al notar las miradas de odio de los Gryffindors (incluyendo a Sirius)  
  
- Hola Magri - Le dice Sirius de mal modo  
  
- Hola Remus - Bere acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo habia elegido por ser el unico que no le miraba con cara de odio - Me olvide que acá no se hacía eso - Dice asiendose la arrempentida  
  
- ¿Creando mas choques culturales? - Dice una vos sarcástica disfrutando la cara de los merodeadores.  
  
- Son lo mejor - le responde Bere y entran dejando a unos sorprendidos maerodeadores  
  
- Esa chica esta loca - Es todo lo que James logra decir viendo a Sirius  
  
- Tiene que estarlo para ser amiga de Snape - le responde Sirius enojado  
  
- Yo creo que si no le hubieses llamado por su nombre ella te hubiese besado a vos ...- le dice Remus pero se calla al ver como Sirius le miraba  
  
- Mejor entremos - Dice Peter para evitar que se maten  
  
Al entrar se sorprenden al ver que Bere estaba sentada al lado de Severus.  
  
- Definitivamente loca - Le murmura a James mientras se sientan mas adelante.  
  
A Bere le sorprendió ver que tenia facilidad para esa materia, lo que complacio a Severus. Mientras los merodeadores ya estaban planeando la primera broma que le iban a hacer para que aprendiera a no meterce con los merodeadores. 


	3. problemas copn los merodeadores

Una argentina en Hogwarts  
  
Problemas con los merodeadores  
  
Todo fue tranquilo para Bere hasta un día después de haber pasado un mes de empezar las clases. Para ese entonces ya los de Slytherin (no solo Severus creían que Bere actuaba como una Gryffindor) pero lo que paso ese día les haría cambiar de idea.  
  
Fue en la clase de pociones, Bere estaba trabajando con Severus, cuando James pasa al lado de su caldero y tira algo en él provocando que este explote. Bere se hace la tonta pero después va a encarar a los James.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste? - Le pregunta con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo  
  
- ¿Yo? No hice nada - Haciéndose el inocente  
  
- Decime que hiciste - vuelve a decir Bere pediendo la paciencia  
  
- YA TE DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA  
  
Bere se le acerca le pega una piña y repite - ¿Qué hiciste Potter? - en un tono que James solo le había escuchado a Snape  
  
- YA TE DIJE QU7E NADA  
  
A esto Bere pierde la poca paciencia que le quedaba y le pega a James con la mochila que tenia en la mano en la cara, y se fue al principio caminando pero después corriendo derecho a su cuarto en el salón común golpeando la puerta fuertemente. Esto atrajo la atención de Severus quien fue a ver que le pasaba ya que nunca antes la había visto así.  
  
- ¿Qué te paso? - Sentándose al lado de ella en la cama  
  
- le pegue a Potter - Todavía sintiéndose culpable  
  
- ¿Vos? Pero sos demasiado tranquila - Severus sorprendido, eso era algo que él haría.  
  
- Hasta que me enojo, ¿No queres comer caramelos de *dulce de leche* le pregunta Bere que ya se había calmado  
  
- ¿*Dulce de leche*?  
  
- Es un dulce argentino veni - mientras ve a buscarlos  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
- ¿Nos vas a decir quien te golpeo? - Sirius mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse  
  
- Te ejamos dos minutos y cuando llegamos te encontramos con la nariz sangrando - Le reta Remus  
  
- No se los voy a decir por que se van a reír - Les reponde James  
  
- Ni que te hubiese pegado Magri - Dice Peter si saber que había adivinado pero James solo baja la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos  
  
- ¿No me digas que ELLA te pego? - Sirius incrédulo  
  
- Sí - James en vos baja  
  
- Mejor anda a la enfermería - Le dice Remus  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y que todos sepan que una chica me rompió la nariz? - James negándose rotundamente  
  
- Mejor vergüenza a que te desangres - Le dice Peter convenciéndole, y empiezan a ir no logrando pasar por desapercibidos  
  
Al día siguiente ya todos sabían lo que había pasado. Los Slytherin le felicitaron, los Gryffindor en general le miraron con cara de odio y Lily planeo ir a hablar con ella 


	4. una charla con grydffindors y guerra de ...

Una charla con Gryffindors y guerra en la nieve  
  
La ultima clase que tuvieron ese día fue Defensa contra las artes obscuras una materia en la que Bere se dio cuenta le costaba, por lo que después de la clase fue con Severus a la biblioteca donde Lily se les acerco algo asustada por Severus quien estaba haciendo un trabajo de defensa.  
  
- Hola Bere , Snape - Diciendo más feliz el nombre de Bere que el apellido de Severus  
  
- Hola - Le responde los dos al unísono y Severus retoma su trabajo  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar a solas con vos?  
  
- No te preocupes cuando lee no le presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor - en ese tono que a Severus no le gustaba  
  
- Bueno entonces ¿Por qué le pegaste a James? - Algo enojada  
  
- Hizo explotar mi caldero - Enojada por el recuerdo y empezó a hacer su trabajo de pociones por lo que Lily decidió para hacerle la segunda pregunta que quería  
  
- ¿Berenice? - y Bere deja de trabajar y le mira  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Me podrías ayudar en pociones? Le fui a Preguntar al Profesor Bator y me dijo que le pidiera ayuda a uno de ustedes dos  
  
- Bueno, anda a buscar tus cosas y te ayudo - Al escuchar esto Lily sale corriendo a buscar sus útiles, apenas se va Severus deja de leer y le dice  
  
- Dentro de poco te vamos a tener que llamar profesora Magri - Le dice irónico  
  
- El día que vos o yo seamos profesores el infierno se congelara - En el mismo tono y justo poco después llega Lily con sus útiles.  
  
Bere era buena estudiando, pero lo era mejor explicándole a otro. Cuando Lily se estaba por ir, ya que se estaba por terminar el recreo, Severus se para y dice  
  
- Creo que el infierno se esta enfriando - Y se va  
  
Bere al ver la carta de Lily le explica - Le dije que si él o yo llegamos a ser profesores el infierno se congelaría  
  
- Entonces creo que dentro de poco vamos a poder patinar en el infierno - irónica sorprendiendo a Bere que junta las cosas y se va murmurando  
  
- Acá cualquiera puede ser irónico - Pero es escuchada por Sirius y James que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana  
  
- Definitivamente loca - negando con la cabeza y los dos se van a la siguiente clase  
  
Con el tiempo Bere vio que sola no iba lograr entender Defensas por lo que imitando a Lily fue a preguntarle a la profesora quien era el mejor y fue a preguntarle a la biblioteca después de su ultima clase donde lo vio tratando de estudiar pociones.  
  
- Hola Lupin  
  
- Hola Magri ¿Qué quieres? - Sabiendo que como buena Slytherin no iría a Hablar con un Gryffindor de no querer algo  
  
- Un trato con vos, vos me ayudas en defensas y yo te ayudo en pociones  
  
- Esta bien  
  
Así fue como Bere consiguió algo que ningún otro Slytherin había tratado: Llevarse bien con algunos Gryffindors.  
  
Con esto logro con Severus ser los mejores de su año (claro como yo) teniendo la envidia de Lucius quien ya estaba planeando como vengarse.  
  
Por suerte su venganza no llego antes de navidad. Bere se había despertado temprano y fue corriendo a despertar a Severus quien dormida placidamente hasta que Bere empezó a sacudirle y a llamarle.  
  
- Severus despiértate  
  
- Es muy temprano - Le responde quejoso  
  
- Dale, salgamos que seguro nevó - Bere entusiasmada  
  
- ¿Cómo si nunca hubiese visto nieve?  
  
- De donde yo vengo no nieva Dale ¿Venís? - Suplicando  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Se quejo una vos - Vos no podes estar acá  
  
- Vamos Malfoy ¿No venís con nosotros? - Ya dando por echo que Severus iba  
  
- No  
  
- Vamos, va a ser divertido, hacemos muñecos de nieve, tenemos una guerra contra los merodeadores - Al mencionar la guerra logra convencer a Severus pero no a Lucius quien ya no quería tener nada que ver con Bere .  
  
Entonces Bere salió para dejar que Severus se cambiara y salieron, Bere salió corriendo por lo que Severus le reto. Pero a pesar de eso se divirtió mucho haciendo todas las cosas que había dicho en la habitación que harían, incluso la guerra de nieve contra las otras casas, por lo que después se tuvieron que bañar dando así por terminado el día más divertido de su vida. 


	5. la navidad

La navidad  
  
Las vacaciones de navidad había llegado ,Bere se había tenido que quedar por ser alumna de intercambio se tubo que quedar, lo que la alegro fue que Severus también se quedo.  
  
-y bien que tienes pensado hacer para navidad-le pregunto -Pues no se , lo mismo que todos los años -Disculpa, aquí se acostumbra darles regalos a los amigos y conocidos -Si y aya -También, que bueno entones voy a comprarte un obsequio aun que mi mesada es muy corta -No , importa  
  
La Navidad llego y esa mañana Bere se despertó muy temprano y fue a despertar a Severus  
  
-Feliz Navidad Severus!!!!-dice dándole un regalo -he, que haces aquí, estoy en pijama Feliz navidad -No hay nadie -Muchas gracias -hay mas en la sala común  
  
salieron y fueron a los sillones para abrir todos sus obsequios .Bere recibió de casi todos los de slytherin menos Lucius, uno de lily , uno de Sirius y hasta el final uno de su familia. Severus en cambio recibió un pequeño conjunto de regalos en lo que había de lily, Lucius, Bere y los chicos de slytherin.  
  
Después bajaron a desayunar y hay se encontraron a James y a Remus platicando en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pasaron por la mesa de estos y Bere se reía con ganas por un chascarriyo que había dicho un joven de 5º año de slytherin que los acompañaba.  
  
-esta , mas que loca-dijo james cuando se alejaron -ahora le habla a los de 5º -pensé que era diferente a todos los demás de slytherin -si pero desde que le hiciste lo de el caldero cambio -es verdad tu tienes la culpa James -dijo lily sentándose a un lado de este. -tu como lo sabes-le contesto-Oh , no espérame lo que pasa es que tu eres su espía ya que te la pasas en la biblioteca con ella -yo soy su Espia y no me cae muy bien solo me ayuda en pociones, aparte Remus también le habla -como que le hablas-dice volteando al ver al chico rubio que lo ignoraba -Este , lo que pasa es que-dijo el chico buscando una respuesta congruente- lo que pasa es que le ayudo en defensas -ah  
  
Después de desayunar Bere y Severus salieron a los terrenos para caminar y disfrutar del paisaje. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y poco después pasaron James, Remus y lily acompañados de el chico Longbotton un chico torpe y a Bere le agradaba burlarse de el (algo que había aprendido de Slytherin)  
  
-Hola , Lily, Remus-dijo algo animada-Potter, Longbotton -dijo con desagrado -Hola Bere -Muchas gracias por tu regalo -Igualmente -Por que no vamos por algo de tomar Bere-dijo Severus -Si tengo algo de sed, Adiós-dice alejándose -adiós  
  
Ya en el castillo  
  
-No entiendo como es que te caen muye esos de Gryffindor -Lily es la única que me cae bien y no mucho lógico como gryffindor es algo payasita -Tienes dos caras Berenice 


	6. la segunda de los merodeadoes

La segunda de los Merodeadores  
  
Navidad había acabado y todos iniciaban de nuevo clases y para gusto de Bere los merodeadores la iniciaban a molestar de nuevo , pero lo que mas le dolia eque esta ves había sido uno de los que mejor la trataba. Era clase de Herbologia y a Bere no le estaba hiendo muy bien .Primero la profesora Montpars los había puesto en equipos y a Bere le había tocado con Sirius y con Potter. Y lo pero venia acontinuacion.  
  
-Hola Magri, espero que no explote nada verdad-dijo James sarcásticamente -Ya dejala en paz -le contesto Sirius  
  
El resto de la clase Bere no les dirigio ni una paladra mas que con respecto a la clase hasta que. Bere estaba transplantando una tentacula venenosa con mucho cuidado para que no sucediera ningun percance, cuando Sirius mueve la maceta provocando que a bere se le callera la tentacula y derramara un poco de veneno sobre la mesa .  
  
-exelente Sirius , Perfectamente tal como me dijiste-Dijo James Burlándose de lo ocurrido -Que has hecho-dijo bere con Voz algo alterada -Lo que pasa es que...esque ocupaba .ocupaba la maceta -Di la verdad Sirius se la querias quitar -que has dicho Potter -Si es verdad el me dijo  
  
A Bere le iniciaron a salir unas grandes ampulas en las manos.pero no se daba cuenta por lo enojada que estaba.Al verse la mano lo unico que hizo fue darle una gran cachetada a sirius y después salir corriendo del invenadero directo a la enfermeria.  
  
Toda la Mañana Bere la paso en la enfermeria ya en la comida salio para ir a sus ultimas clases.  
  
-Hola Bere -la salido Severus -Hola-contesto ella -Estas bien -Si -No , no lo estas dime que tienes -Nada , no es nada -Vi lo que te hicieron y todo fue culpa de Potter -Me lo imagine-dijo cabizbaja-pero por que sirius -No se puede confiar con los merodeadores -lo se pero es que lo esperaba de todos menos de el -Hola Bere te encuentras bien-dijo lily sentandose en la mesa de Slytherin -No -Por lo de Herbologia -No -Entonses -Por otra cosa -Si pero por que -Es que no entiendo por que el -Quien , Sirius -Si -es que James le dijo que lo hiciera disculpalo -Si ya se que fue ese Potter lo detesto tanto -Tendrias que conocerlo es muy buena gente -lo dices por que eres una Gryffindor como el-dijo severus interviniendo -Se puede decir  
  
En eso lleva lucius  
  
-Quitate sanger sucia-dijo dirigiendose a lily -Bueno Bere, Severus nos vemos creo que hay gente indeseable aquí -Si tu lo dice, adios -Adios -Por que se juntan con esa asquerosa sanger sucia - es buena gente -Claro lo dice alguien que esta en la casa equivocada -Ahy Lucius-dijo Bere parandose de la mesa -Adonde vas?-Pregunto Severus -A la biblioteca me acompañas -claro  
  
Los dos chicos salieron y fueron a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Sirius, Lupin, Peter y James  
  
-hey tu magri ya se te quitaron las ampulas de las manos-grito peter todos rieron menos Sirius -ignoralos-le dijo Severus pasandole el brazo por atrás de los hombros y se fueron a sentar a la mesa delk fondo dejando a todos los merodeadores algo interesados -Y eso , seran novios?-dijo james -Quienes son novios?-dijo Lily sentandose a un lado de james -Nadie , nadie, es solo una locura de james-dijo Lupin 


End file.
